O Erro
by Ludi A
Summary: Gina Weasley tinha ido para cama com Draco Malfoy apenas uma vez. Foi sombrio e ela estava com muita raiva. Ele estava com raiva também – e, da mesma forma, deixou suas marcas nela.


**N/A:** Pessoas! Estou postando isso agora porque precisava distrair minha mente da absurda ressaca futebolística que estou sentindo depois dessa derrota do Palmeiras, preciso de apoio moral para secar minhas lágrimas, haha

Esse texto estava há um tempão parado no meu pc - foi inspirado numa fic reylo maravilhosa que eu li -, mas tinha ficado esquecido pela falta de revisão e porque eu não sabia se era bom o suficiente para postar. Mas quer saber? Dane-se. Estou infeliz, quero chocolate e ler/escrever histórias que me aqueçam o coração machucado, haha

Enjoy e não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam.

* * *

 **O Erro**

Gina Weasley tinha ido para cama com Draco Malfoy apenas uma vez.

Foi sombrio e ela estava com muita raiva. Raiva o suficiente para praticamente rosnar enquanto o beijava, passando as unhas contra as costas dele de maneira tão intensa que ela sentiu a pele cedendo sob seus esforços, deixando um rastro de um vermelho brilhante nas costas pálidas dele.

Ele estava com raiva também – e, da mesma forma, deixou suas marcas nela.

Quando finalmente terminaram, ela estava mais coberta em marcas e arranhões do que ele. Aquilo _também_ tinha parecido uma competição.

Gina não tinha dito nada para ele antes do ato e não tinha nada para dizer depois. Ele a encarou firmemente nos olhos como se estivesse desafiando-a a fazê-lo.

Foi um grande, enorme, ridículo _erro_. Ela sabia daquilo antes mesmo de começar qualquer coisa e continuava sabendo depois quando eles se encararam ainda suados, marcados e envoltos nos resquícios do sexo.

Sexo.

Porque é isso que eles fizeram.

Eles transaram.

Foi bruto. Foi visceral. Foi violento. Gina tinha quase certeza que estava sentindo um pouco de gosto de sangue na boca após tudo acabar.

Mas – e essa era a _pior_ parte – tinha sido muito bom.

* * *

Aquele erro a perseguiu por muito e muito mais tempo do que levou para que seus hematomas e arranhões sarassem por completo. Aquele erro a perseguia toda vez que olhava para sua família e amigos. Ele surgia para lembrá-la toda vez que tinha um vislumbre de Malfoy, ainda andando pela sede da Ordem em roupas negras e se recusando a falar com a maioria das pessoas. As poucas exceções eram Kingsley e os Professores de Hogwarts, que tinham uma áurea de comando e autoridade que nem mesmo o esnobe Draco Malfoy era capaz de ignorar.

Era evidente que ele só suportava tudo aquilo pela mãe dele – que havia pedido mais uma chance para os Malfoy depois que eles abandonaram o lado de Voldemort. A mãe dele, coincidentemente, era a mesma razão pela qual todos os membros da Ordem aturavam a presença do próprio Draco ali.

Narcissa Malfoy tinha garantido que Harry Potter sobrevivesse, afinal de contas.

E, para completo horror de Gina, a presença constante de Malfoy só tornava a lembrança do que os dois tinham feito muito mais visceral. Ela se lembrava daquela noite – _do erro_ \- na maioria das vezes em que se deitava em sua cama n'A Toca. Ela nunca havia feito sexo com ninguém antes.

Por que tinha que ser com ele?

Por que ela não podia ter dormido com qualquer outra pessoa?

Por que não Harry, em nome de Merlin? Mesmo que eles não tivessem reatado o namoro e ainda estivessem em terrenos desconhecidos para os dois, por que não podia ter sido Harry? Era o mais _lógico_.

Ou qualquer outra pessoa? Na atual circunstância, Gina não ligaria de ter sonhos eróticos com Hagrid, contanto que isso tirasse _ele_ da sua cabeça.

Gina era a única culpada daquela situação e sabia disso. Ela sempre ficava enojada consigo mesma quando pensava sobre o assunto.

E, _ainda assim_ -

Nas noites escuras em seu quarto, quando tinha certeza que todo mundo já estava dormindo, as vezes suas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo quando ela se lembrava.

* * *

Gina tomou um enorme susto quando Harry se aproximou dela, sentada confortavelmente à mesa da cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, sede oficial da Ordem da Fênix. Ela estava distraída tentando se concentrar na sua próxima missão de busca de artefatos das trevas remanescentes da queda de Voldemort quando ele apareceu. Harry a olhou com aquela expressão de quem estava ao mesmo tempo divertido pelo susto dado e curioso com o que poderia ter deixado Gina tão absorta.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou depois de tomar um longo gole do seu chá e se sentar ao lado dela.

O chá de Gina, por outro lado, tinha ficado frio e com sabor horroroso entre uma divagação e outra. Ela não se importou. A bebida não iria ajudá-la a se concentrar mesmo. Não quando haviam _outras coisas_ rondando sua mente.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto num gesto desanimado. "Sim, só um pouquinho cansada."

Harry a avaliou, passando pelas olheiras e pelos cabelos vermelhos desalinhados. "Você não está se deixando consumir pelas missões de eliminação de artefatos das trevas dos antigos comensais, não?"

Era senso comum que aquela era das tarefas que mais demandavam dos bruxos, tanto em aspectos físicos quanto emocionais. Tarefa a qual Gina vinha se dedicando com bastante afinco nos últimos tempos.

Para os outros, parecia que ela estava tentando ocupar o corpo e a mente o máximo de tempo que podia.

E talvez estivesse mesmo.

"Não." Ela negou com a cabeça. "Mas é como se tivesse."

Harry franziu a testa e Gina não conseguia olhá-lo no olho. "Tem algo de errado, Gina?"

Como se tivesse sido convocado com um feitiço _Accio_ , Draco Malfoy entrou na grande cozinha que servia como refeitório. As poucas pessoas reunidas na cozinha aquela hora sumariamente ignoraram Malfoy. Todo mundo sempre fingia que não percebia sempre que ele adentrava um cômodo do Largo Grimmauld, mas Gina tinha certeza de que aquilo não o enganava. E também tinha certeza de que ele sabia que ela sempre tinha consciência da exata posição em que ele estava. Eles sempre podiam sentir a presença um do outro.

Era quase uma maldição.

Gina não pôde evitar a olhada rápida e discreta que lançou em direção a Draco. Harry percebeu (não tinha sido tão discreta assim, afinal), mas ele chegou numa conclusão errada diante do gesto impensado.

"Se ele está te incomodando de novo, deveríamos falar com Kingsley. O Ministro vai dizer para ele se afastar."

O sorriso que ela tentou dar para seu amigo-futuro-namorado não foi mais do que um esticar de lábios. "Não é isso, não realmente," ela suspirou e cutucou a xícara do seu chá frio com o dedo. "É complicado."

A mão de Harry cobriu a dela e era quente e segura. O coração de Gina acelerou um pouquinho, como sempre acontecia quando ele a tocava. Ele apertou sua mão carinhosamente.

"Estou aqui por você, sabia?" Ele disse com convicção. "Você sabe que sempre estarei por perto para te proteger."

O sorriso de Gina se tornou mais genuíno. Ela apertou a mão dele de volta. "Eu sei."

Imediatamente, os pelos do seu pescoço se eriçaram e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Havia uma estranha pressão na sua nuca. Era óbvio que podia ser algo da sua cabeça e que ela podia estar exagerando na interpretação das coisas.

Mas a sensação estava lá de qualquer forma.

Uma pressão extremamente insatisfeita.

Ela não precisava procurar entre as poucas pessoas que estavam sentadas na cozinha tomando café da manhã, lendo jornal ou simplesmente colocando a conversa em dia num clima ameno e amistoso. Ela sabia exatamente para onde olhar e seus olhos a levaram para onde Draco Malfoy estava sentado no extremo canto da enorme mesa. Sozinho.

Por que diabos ele ainda tinha que frequentar a Ordem da Fênix?

Não podia simplesmente esperar ser convocado numa próxima missão para ajudar a limpar o que restava dos Comensais através de informações privilegiadas?

Seus olhos cinzas e gelados estavam fixos nela. _Neles_. Nas mãos entrelaçadas.

O seu descontentamento parecia sombrear até mesmo o ar ao redor dele, como se ele se importasse com o que acontecia com ela em algum grau... Aquilo deixava Gina furiosa porque ele não tinha _nenhum_ direito a opiniões ou _qualquer coisa_ com relação a ela.

Nenhum direito.

Gina segurou a mão de Harry ainda mais firmemente, jamais desviando o olhar de Malfoy, colocando nele uma dose extra de desafio. Ela assistiu enquanto os punhos dele se cerraram sobre a mesa enquanto sua mandíbula ficava visivelmente tensa. A xícara diante dele tremia levemente devido a raiva se manifestando através da magia, como o centro de uma tempestade. Do outro lado da sala, a fúria escaldante dos olhos cinzas causaram mais arrepios nela.

Ela não cedeu.

Mas suas bochechas – e talvez suas orelhas- ficaram um pouco mais vermelhas. Ela não sabia se era de ódio ou-

 _Ou_

Gina não percebeu que Harry notou para onde ela estava olhando. Ela não percebeu como ele tinha ficado mais sério e confuso.

* * *

A princípio, eram pequenas coisas nas quais ela não reparava. Questões inocentes e casuais. Encaradas amigáveis. Perguntas aqui e ali.

Foi preciso alguns dias para que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Harry estava vigiando-a. Rony e Hermione também, mas sempre havia Harry.

Ele estava preocupado com ela.

Era um pouco fofo.

E um pouco irritante.

Agora, com o que especificamente Harry estava preocupado, era um mistério para Gina. Talvez ele pensasse que ela estava trabalhando demais com as atividades da Ordem e esquecendo do seu sonho de ser jogadora profissional de quadribol. Talvez ele estivesse preocupado com a conduta dela.

A questão é que Harry sempre se aproximava um pouquinho mais dela quando Draco Malfoy entrava em algum ambiente onde eles estavam. Já estava ficando um tanto óbvio demais.

A expressão constante de desprezo mal reprimido que Draco sempre carregava se transformava numa verdadeira careta quando ele percebia isso. O que tinha acontecido naquele exato momento.

Malfoy se aproximou do outro lado da mesa onde eles estavam aguardando o Ministro para o início de uma reunião com as informações sobre os últimos comensais perdidos, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Ele sempre estava fechando e abrindo as mãos num gesto automático, o que era muito estranho quando se levava em consideração sua capacidade de esconder o que estava sentido, em condições normais.

"Weasley."

A saudação arrastada surpreendeu tanto a ela quanto Harry.

Era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia diretamente a ela desde –

Desde aquela noite. Seu maior erro.

Não era particularmente difícil se lembrar da última vez em que ele tinha a chamado pelo nome. Gina tentou sufocar a memória, mas era tarde demais. Ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes e sabia que elas deveriam estar num tom horroroso de vermelho. Draco estava encarando-a, parado do outro lado da mesa.

"Malfoy," ela respondeu no mesmo tom porque parecia que ele estava tentando ficar em vantagem e Gina não podia permitir jamais que Draco Malfoy obtivesse vantagem em nada. Ela tentou soar fria e desinteressada.

Harry interrompeu o momento, apontando para os papéis que Draco carregava em uma mão. "Demorou bastante para trazer essas informações, Malfoy." Ele semicerrou os olhos verdes e ficou tenso da mesma forma que ficava sempre que eles estavam perto de Malfoy. Os olhos de Draco escureceram consideravelmente.

Os lábios pálidos estavam pressionados numa linha fina e seu maxilar estava tenso. "Não é da sua conta, Potter."

"Aí é que você se engana-" Harry começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela entrada do Ministro da Magia. A sala inteira ficou em silêncio quando Kingsley adentrou o ambiente.

Depois de Dumbledore – e talvez ao lado de Minerva McGonagall-, ele era o único que carregava respeito o suficiente para silenciar por completo toda a sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Gina sabia que ele tinha usado todo aquele respeito e confiança para fazer os membros da Ordem aceitarem a ajuda dos Malfoy, alertando-os para o fato de que a família de sangue puro teria muitos contatos e informações de dentro do núcleo dos Comensais.

Aquilo tinha diminuído a pena de Lucius Malfoy – atualmente em Azkaban- e feito com que Draco Malfoy se tornasse uma presença quase que constante ao lado de pessoas que ele odiava. E que o odiavam de volta, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Incluindo Gina.

Até onde Gina sabia, ele não tinha dirigido uma palavra ao Ministro desde que tinha saído da custódia que definiu a extensão dos seus crimes de guerra – toda a negociação tinha sido feita por Narcissa Malfoy. Ele nem olhou para o Ministro enquanto ele entrava na sala, só ficou imóvel e mais tenso. Seus olhos cinzas miraram Gina mais uma vez.

Ele a encarou durante _toda_ a reunião.

Ela tentou ignorar aquilo, ignorar o próprio Draco, mas não teve muita sorte. O olhar cinza tinha um poder quase físico, pressionando os pulmões dela e dificultando sua respiração.

Gina arriscou espiar na direção dele duas vezes. Em ambas ocasiões, ela se sentiu no meio de uma batalha perdida e cruzou os braços num gesto que esperava significar uma declaração de guerra.

Aquilo era tão distrativo – _ele_ era tão distrativo – que ela mal ouviu uma palavra da reunião. Só conseguiu vislumbrar que Harry tinha sido designado para cuidar de um caso particularmente complicado de uma perseguição, seja lá a quem fosse.

Harry parecia feliz por ser designado para mais uma missão importante. Aquilo era sua vida e era por isso que Gina sabia que enquanto todos os resquícios da guerra não fossem apagados, os dois nunca teriam uma chance de recomeçar.

Ela colocou na cabeça que aquela era a única razão para não estarem juntos. Tinha que ser.

Harry olhou para ela quando aceitou a missão. Não era a primeira vez que ele recebia uma tarefa daquela natureza e sempre ia acompanhado de Rony e Hermione, mas Gina desejou que ela pudesse ir com ele dessa vez.

Mas entendia o fato de ter que ficar para trás. Sempre ficava.

Harry só queria protegê-la.

Gina acenou para ele num sinal de que compreendia a situação.

Malfoy, Gina percebeu, estava de olho naquela conversa sem palavras entre Harry e ela.

Gina teve vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno e cuidar da própria vida.

* * *

Malfoy queria falar com ela. Gina sentia isso toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam. Da mesma forma, sentia isso toda vez que _evitava_ olhar para ele. Definitivamente, era uma maldição.

Ele só podia querer falar com ela sobre um único assunto e Gina não ia falar sobre aquilo nem que o próprio Merlin voltasse à vida e pedisse a ela de joelhos.

Era uma dança delicada que ela executou com perfeição por um tempo, evitando Malfoy como se evitava a praga enquanto tentava agir como nada estivesse fora do normal. Era delicada porque Gina não queria transparecer medo – e ela não estava com medo!- mas não tinha intenção de falar com Malfoy. Podia jurar que ele tinha percebido que ela estava evitando-o de propósito, mas não se importava.

Gina não estava com medo, mas não iria falar com ele.

Aquilo não o impediu. Se Gina era a rainha da teimosa, Draco estava se mostrando um competidor e tanto por aquele título.

E, obviamente, ele conseguiu cercar Gina.

As vezes ela tinha impressão que ele sempre tinha dado um jeito de cercá-la.

"Não tenho nada para falar com você," ela disse com firmeza. Era um aviso, um pedido, uma súplica. Draco ignorou sumariamente tudo aquilo.

"Você não vai poder se esconder para sempre do que fizemos. " Ele arrastou as palavras não tão baixo como ela tinha feito. "Pode acreditar, isso me desagrada tanto quanto a você. "

O coração dela acelerou no peito diante da possibilidade de serem ouvidos por alguém, mas ela tentou manter a calma.

Suas mãos estavam tremendo.

"Eu te disse que aquilo foi um grande e estúpido erro. "

Malfoy a encarou com os olhos cinzentos e apesar do clima frio do Largo Grimmauld e do seu casaco leve para a temperatura, Gina começou a se sentir aquecida. Ele se inclinou um pouco em direção a ela, só o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir no seu hálito o cheiro de canela que sempre o acompanhava. Havia olheiras num tom feio de roxo sob seus olhos e Gina imaginou que ele não devia estar dormindo direito ultimamente.

Gina se questionou – apenas vagamente e em recantos proibidos da sua mente – se _ela_ tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

"Não, você não me disse isso." Ele afirmou friamente.

Gina engoliu em seco e levantou seu queixo desafiadoramente.

"Bom, digo agora então. Foi um erro."

Havia pessoas do outro lado do corredor. Membros da Ordem. Os dois poderiam ser _vistos_ , poderiam ser _ouvidos_. Os pelos do seu braço se eriçaram. Ela não queria ser vista com ele, depois daquilo –

Ela tinha a impressão – neurose, talvez - de que as pessoas começariam a falar, só de ver os dois juntos. Elas simplesmente saberiam o que havia acontecido.

Olhando de soslaio para o mesmo lugar que ela – e Gina tinha que agradecer por ele ter tirado o peso daquele olhar cinza sobre ela-, Malfoy entendeu a onda de nervoso que se abateu sobre ela. Ele endireitou sua postura, levantando uma sobrancelha que representava um misto de diversão e irritação.

"Com medo de ser vista comigo, pobretona?" As palavras saíram baixas, ácidas.

Uma torrente de raiva invadiu o corpo dela substituindo o nervoso e Gina rolou os olhos para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Dificilmente. "

Ela estava mentindo e os dois sabiam.

Malfoy franziu a testa começando a demonstrar irritação. O coração dela acelerou mais um pouco.

Gina desviou dele e pisou firme como se fosse _ela_ no controle da conversa. Ela tentou não fazer parecer que estava fugindo dele.

* * *

Todo mundo descobriu eventualmente.

Gina não estava certa de como exatamente tinha acontecido – ainda que tivesse suas suspeitas, ela não podia ter certeza de quem tinha sido responsável, quem pensou que tinha visto algo ou quem deu um bom palpite-, mas a fofoca se espalhou pelo Largo Grimmauld como fogomaldito. E, simples assim, Gina havia se transformado.

Sussurros a seguiam onde quer que ela fosse e olhos atentos acompanhavam todos os seus movimentos. Seus pais não chegaram a confrontá-la pessoalmente embora tivessem ficado mais preocupados e desconfiados – o papel da confrontação tinha cabido a Rony e Jorge; Gina teve que ameaçá-los com um feitiço contra bicho papão para que eles parassem de fazer perguntas que ela não queria responder.

Ela era maior de idade, afinal.

E estava morrendo de vergonha.

Ela estava sendo vigiada agora.

Talvez ela tivesse mesmo virado outra pessoa – talvez ele tivesse corrompido a alma dela – e ninguém mais podia confiar em Gina. Ela tinha ido para cama com Draco Malfoy, em nome de Merlin. Que tipo de pessoa confiável podia transar com um monstro como ele?

Uma pessoa confiável nunca faria isso, para começo de conversa.

Não importava que tecnicamente ele não fosse mais um Comensal da Morte ou que ela era Gina Weasley, pertencente à família cujo membros haviam ajudado a derrotar Voldemort – alguns com a própria vida.

Aquele único erro tinha se tornado sua ruína.

Como ela desejava que não tivesse esbarrado nele naquele corredor escuro, tentado empurrá-lo e acabado se engalfinhando com ele escada acima, em direção a um dos inúmeros quartos da sede da Ordem.

Ações tinham consequências.

A maioria das pessoas da Ordem sempre evitava Draco. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele era tratado como um pária, como um mal necessário, mas não _aceito_. Então Gina tinha certeza de que nada tinha mudado para ele depois daquelas fofocas - não que ela tivesse perguntado, de qualquer forma. Mas era diferente para ela.

Para Gina, tudo tinha mudado. As pessoas ao redor dela ficaram mais distantes, opacas. Alguns colegas de Hogwarts inclusive a olhavam com desprezo.

Harry parecia traído – muito embora eles não tivessem um relacionamento desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Ele não disse uma palavra sobre o assunto, mas ela tinha certeza de que ele tinha consciência de todos os rumores.

Rony sequer olhou para ela nos primeiros dias.

E o Ministro –

Gina evitava o Ministro a todo custo. Ela sabia que ele não desceria ao nível de se intrometer em assuntos banais como a vida sexual de duas pessoas que mal completaram vinte anos, mas Gina não podia encará-lo. Não ainda.

Então ela se sentia sozinha. Por um único momento de fraqueza, ela tinha feito de si mesma uma excluída, como na época em que se sentia por fora de tudo que Rony, Harry e Hermione faziam. E, de alguma forma, era pior agora do que tinha sido antes.

* * *

Era culpa dele.

Era culpa dele.

Era-

"É tudo _sua_ culpa." Gina jogou as palavras venenosas em Malfoy como se elas tivessem o poder de machucá-lo. E ela desejava que pudessem mesmo ferir.

A postura dele imediatamente ficou tensa e ele ergueu o queixo como se quisesse demonstrar ainda mais sua superioridade em altura. Malfoy não a insultou fingindo que não sabia do que ela estava falando.

"Se é isso que você está insinuando tão gentilmente. " Ele arrastou as palavras preguiçosamente, sabendo que isso iria irritá-la. "Eu não contei para ninguém sobre nós."

"Não existe um ' _nós_ '!" Ela rebateu bruscamente por puro reflexo. Um músculo no maxilar de Draco se repuxou perigosamente.

Um sorriso desagradável percorreu os lábios pálidos, não fazendo absolutamente nada para esconder a irritação dele. Naqueles momentos em que Draco deixava transparecer o que sentia, parecia que a escuridão se apossava dele, vil e tangível. "Coitada da magistral Gina Weasley." Ele sussurrou lentamente com a voz escorrendo um sarcasmo doce. "Agora toda a maldita Ordem da Fênix sabe seu segredinho sórdido? O Potter Perfeito está chateado com você?"

Gina cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo e resistiu à tentação de acertar um soco no rosto dele.

"Vai se foder." Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Não preciso." Malfoy não desviou os olhos dela. "Você já fez isso por mim."

Agora ela não resistiu mais a tentação e deu um soco nele.

A força do golpe não o derrubou, mas ele cambaleou para trás com surpresa. Gina podia sentir o choque tomando conta dele enquanto ele cobria o queixo com a mão pálida. A mão dela estava pulsando e podia apostar que o queixo dele também e parecia que ela podia sentir os dois.

Definitivamente, era uma maldição. Agora ela tinha certeza.

"Você é _nojento!_ " Ela sibilou furiosamente.

Fúria sombria surgiu por trás dos olhos claros. "É isso aí, Weasley, culpe o monstro por todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram com você. Ainda assim, foi você que quis _transar_ com o monstro." Draco zombou impiedosamente. "Ah, e você gostou de cada momento daquela noite, disso eu tenho _certeza_."

A própria fúria dela era compatível com a dele. Parecia que o ar em volta deles tinha estremecido e ela sentiu os pelos do braço se eriçarem com o ódio e algo mais. Por um momento, ela quase se esqueceu da onde estava e que o homem à frente dela não era tecnicamente mais seu inimigo.

 _Por que ela tinha se permitido sequer encostar nele?_

"Eu odeio você."

As palavras pairaram entre eles, lançando adagas no silêncio que se seguiu. Parecia que ela tinha estapeado Malfoy.

Os olhos cinzentos brilharam com algo como mágoa e ela sentiu como se realmente tivesse dado um tapa no rosto dele.

Fiel às suas habilidades, Draco foi rápido em se recuperar. Pelo menos foi rápido ao tentar. Ele manteve a boca fechada e inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse entediado, desviando o olhar dela e buscando algo mais divertido para gastar seu tempo. Mas os punhos dele estavam tão fechados ao lado do corpo que ela podia ver suas mãos empalidecendo ainda mais. Gina sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado levemente para trás enquanto Draco perdia o controle da sua magia, estando tão perto dela como estava.

Gina tinha realmente o magoado.

E ela estava feliz por isso. Fazia com que eles ficassem quites.

Ela não pôde evitar segurar sua respiração, ainda que não soubesse pelo que estava esperando.

Quando Draco finalmente falou, foi algo bem baixo e desprovido de emoção. Ele desviou os olhos dela mais uma vez. "Então vá embora."

Gina não foi. Aquilo significaria que ele teria algo dela, a permissão para que ele se saísse melhor –

A raiva dele se manifestou mais uma vez e dessa vez ele foi mais firme - e frio. " _Vá embora_ , Weasley!"

Eles não estavam na Mansão Malfoy – muito pelo contrário, estavam na casa de Harry Potter, sede da Ordem da Fênix - então quem podia muito bem ir embora era ele e não ela. Gina não permitiria que Malfoy dissesse o que ela deveria ou não fazer. Estava cansada de ter Draco Malfoy ferindo seu orgulho. Era praticamente a única coisa que ela possuía agora.

Mas uma – pequena, escondida – parte dela, na maior parte das vezes ignorada, não queria ver-

Ver o quê?

Vê-lo magoado?

Não, ela estava feliz por ter magoado o idiota.

Gina fincou os pés no chão e não se moveu. Ela não se permitiria essa derrota.

Draco não se moveu também. Então os olhos dele vagaram para os lábios dela, para o pescoço cheio de sardas.

Os dois perceberam que ele havia feito isso.

E Malfoy ficou ainda mais irritado.

* * *

O pior momento veio poucos dias depois, um pouco antes de Harry sair em sua missão – que Gina tinha descoberto ser na Romênia, com seu irmão Carlinhos.

Harry praticamente caçou Malfoy pelos corredores da Mansão dos Black e, graças a rapidez e agilidade da fofoca – a maior força motriz da humanidade – Gina ficou sabendo que os dois estavam discutindo por alguma razão.

(que todos não demoraram a deduzir qual era)

A citada razão saiu correndo pelos corredores até finalmente encontrar os dois.

Ia ser uma catástrofe. Gina tinha certeza.

Com a agilidade que lhe era peculiar, conseguiu chegar à cena do crime antes que eles começassem a trocar feitiços e por isso ela estava agradecida.

Mas foi por muito pouco.

As mãos de Harry haviam se fechado em dois punhos ameaçadores. Ele não pareceu notar que eles tinham atraído uma pequena multidão. Gina teve que acotovelar e pisar no pé de algumas pessoas para chegar mais perto.

"- o que você fez com ela." Ele estava dizendo lançando adagas com os olhos verdes semicerrados. "Você é um projeto nojento de ser humano."

Gina estava prestes a se jogar entre os dois porque aquilo só poderia acabar em tragédia - já era uma tragédia se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma – mas Malfoy foi mais rápido que ela.

"Ah é?" Ele desdenhou dando de ombros com elegância apesar dos pesares e olhou Harry de cima a baixo com desprezo. Gina sabia que as próximas palavras que saíssem da boca dele seriam terríveis e, como sempre, Malfoy não decepcionou suas baixas expectativas. "A pobretona está arruinada agora? Você não a quer mais depois que eu a _marquei_?"

Gelo percorreu as veias dela e depois foi substituído por fogo. Ela queria _bater_ nele –

Como Gina nunca antes havia visto, Harry rosnou e atacou Malfoy, varinha totalmente esquecida. Era tão primitivo e assustador que Gina ficou sem reação. Ele grudou na cintura de Draco e derrubou os dois no chão.

Contudo, Gina vislumbrou a escuridão nos olhos cinzas um segundo antes de Draco ser derrubado e sabia que ele não queria nada mais do que uma briga.

E Harry estava mais do que feliz em conceder esse pequeno prazer ao Malfoy.

Sem tirar sua varinha do robe, Harry poderia ser gravemente ferido a qualquer momento – Malfoy era um sonserino acima de tudo e sabia jogar sujo – mas Draco estranhamente não fez nenhuma tentativa para sacar sua varinha, mesmo quando teve a chance.

Com seu antebraço, ele bloqueou um soco que vinha em direção a sua cabeça e chutou Harry de cima do seu corpo. Malfoy conseguiu se levantar e deu um forte soco em Harry, que também lutava para ficar de pé.

Medo cedeu lugar à raiva quando ela viu Harry se dobrar ao meio com o impacto do soco. Mesmo que não fosse adepto de lutas corporais, Malfoy era indiscutivelmente maior que Harry e levaria vantagem física se eles continuassem com aquilo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela exclamou horrorizada. "Harry!"

Ele não a ouviu. Simplesmente saiu do alcance de outro soco com má pontaria de Draco – definitivamente, bruxos não deveriam lutar corpo a corpo – que deixou exposta a lateral do corpo de Malfoy. O joelho de Harry se conectou com o estômago de Draco no instante seguinte e foi a vez dele de perder o fôlego.

"Draco!"

Mesmo que aquela fosse a primeira vez que Gina se referia a ele pelo primeiro nome – e se ela não tivesse tão ocupada evitando a terceira guerra bruxa, teria considerado aquilo perigosamente íntimo – Malfoy também não deu ouvidos a ela.

Então, cansada da audição seletiva dos dois idiotas, Gina pulou no meio da briga.

Segurando o braço de Draco com as duas mãos, ela desviou o soco que ele estava prontinho para lançar em direção a Harry. Ela girou o braço dele forçando-o a girar com ela para que seu braço não quebrasse. Ele praticamente rosnou – que Merlin a perdoasse, mas como aquilo tinha soado _sexy_ \- ao seguir o movimento dela.

Contudo, ele se ajustou facilmente e usou o movimento para girar Gina com ele, tirando-a do caminho. Isso, é claro, deixou sua guarda aberta para que ele recebesse um chute de Harry.

Gina mal conseguiu se manter em pé quando o chute de Harry acertou bem a lateral da perna de Draco, derrubando-o em um só joelho. Ela se afastou rapidamente para trás para que o peso de Draco não a levasse para o chão com ele.

Antes que Harry pudesse se aproveitar da posição desvantajosa de Draco, Gina o segurou pelos ombros, seus dedos se fincando no robe dele. Se colocando entre os dois, ela sacudiu Harry fortemente.

"Harry, pare!" Ela sacudiu mais uma vez só por desencargo de consciência. "Droga, você não está ajudando!"

Harry pareceu que estava prestes a empurrá-la, mas ela fincou os pés no chão e se recusou a soltá-lo. Ele estava respirando pesadamente. "Está _me_ ajudando."

Gina mais sentiu do que viu Draco se erguendo do chão atrás dela. Ela apertou seus dedos no robe de Harry como se pudesse contê-lo.

Gina não pôde evitar virar a cabeça e olhar de soslaio para Draco atrás de si. Os lábios pálidos estavam pressionados numa linha fina, os olhos cinzas incandescentes com ódio mal contido. Ele ainda queria brigar.

E todo mundo em volta deles-

Pela primeira vez, Gina conseguiu observar as pessoas ao redor deles. Angelina Johnson, Lino Jordan, Simas Finnigan, Lilá Brown até mesmo a insuportável da Cho Chang que olhava a cena com divertimento mal disfarçado. Isso sem contar os rostos que ela não conhecia. Ela perdeu um tempo para agradecer a Merlin por Rony não estar lá naquele momento, do contrário seriam dois contra um.

Eles estavam encarando. Lino, Simas e Angelina tinham suas varinhas sacadas, esperando qualquer eventualidade. E nenhuma delas estava apontada para Harry.

Então Gina percebeu a gravidade daquela situação.

Podia ser realmente perigoso para ele. Para Draco.

Malfoy nunca tinha sido bem recebido ali, sempre tratado ora com desprezo, ora com desconfiança. Os mais novos da Ordem da Fênix estavam apenas procurando uma boa desculpa. E, com algum espanto, Gina percebeu que ela não permitiria que eles tivessem uma. Não ali, não por causa daquela briga estúpida.

Ela se afastou de Harry e ficou só um pouquinho mais perto de Draco. Ela não sabia o que a levou até ele, mas não resistiu ao impulso. Era impossível. Draco observava cada um dos seus movimentos com atenção e certa desconfiança.

Lentamente, ela pressionou uma mão contra o peito dele. Um aviso-

Ou uma tranquilização.

Agora, Draco a olhava com incredulidade nos olhos cinzas. Seus braços penderam ao lado do corpo, como se finalmente ele estivesse se libertando do espírito briguento.

Gina engoliu em seco. Ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo com um ritmo frenético por trás do robe negro e, pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu – desalinhado. Como ele podia viver com aquilo, com o coração batendo sempre daquele jeito acelerado?

E ela não ia se lembrar sob hipótese de como conhecia com certa propriedade as batidas do coração de Draco Malfoy.

Harry puxou sua outra mão, interrompendo o momento. Gina o olhou de volta e percebeu que ele encarava Malfoy e ela com a testa tão franzida que sua cicatriz chegou a ficar camuflada.

"Gina, precisamos conversar," ele disse num tom que não admitia contestação.

Ela quase morreu do coração quando sentiu a frieza dos dedos de Draco roçarem as costas da sua mão, seus dedos.

Que bela cena Gina deveria estar dando! Sendo puxada por Harry Potter por uma mão e recebendo um carinho discreto de Draco Malfoy na outra.

Naquele momento, ela só queria ser engolida por um Basilisco e ter uma morte rápida e indolor.

Automaticamente, Harry percebeu o gesto de Draco e imediatamente Gina abaixou sua mão, desencostando-a do peito de Draco e acabando com o contato entre eles. Estava com a sensação de ter sido pega em flagrante, ainda que, no ponto que estava, ela não tivesse certeza do que poderia ter feito para piorar sua situação.

"Certo," Ela acenou positivamente, mas só quando teve certeza que mais ninguém estava com sua varinha em punho e apontando para Malfoy.

Draco não disse nada quando Harry a conduziu para longe do tumulto, mas ela podia sentir aquele leve pulsar de magia sombria que acompanhava Malfoy quando ele ficava nervoso ou muito desconfortável. Era como se ela estivesse correndo para longe de uma tempestade.

* * *

Harry a levou para o seu próprio quarto.

Privilégios de ser dono da casa, Gina supôs.

Sobre a grande cama onde ele dormia, ela notou pequenas pilhas de roupas que estavam sendo organizadas para serem colocadas na mala que Harry levaria consigo na sua missão. O ambiente era tão _Harry_ que Gina suspirou aliviada. Com aquilo ela podia lidar.

E, a melhor parte, ninguém estava lá para assistir qualquer coisa que eles pudessem falar.

Era uma pequena benção depois da cena pela qual eles acabaram de passar.

Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo deixando-o espetado em todas direções. Ele mal a olhava, parecendo não saber por onde começar.

"Ele te forçou a alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou depois de um momento.

Gina não conseguiu se decidir se ele estava fazendo mesmo uma pergunta ou simplesmente acusando Draco. Depois de um momento os olhos dela se arregalaram quando o ponto de Harry ficou claro em sua cabeça:

Ele queria que ela respondesse que sim, que Malfoy havia a coagido de alguma forma. Ela podia ver isso nas profundezas daqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto amava – ou tinha amado? Harry queria simplesmente culpar Draco Malfoy. Ele queria que Gina fosse inocente.

Imaculada.

Por um instante, Gina se sentiu tentada. As pessoas não olhariam mais para ela daquele jeito tão odioso se elas pensassem que Draco –

Que Draco tinha se aproveitado dela.

Harry não iria olhá-la daquele jeito.

Ainda assim...

Sua noite com Malfoy tinha sido ótima. _Ele_ tinha sido ótimo.

E tinha sido uma decisão dela. Que fossem para o inferno antes de tirarem o livre arbítrio de Gina Weasley.

Ela não podia negar o que tinha acontecido. Tampouco podia mentir a respeito.

Não podia fazer aquilo com Malfoy.

De todos os sofrimentos que gostaria de infringir a ele, aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

"Não," ela murmurou olhando para todos os lugares menos para Harry. "É claro que não."

Automaticamente, a expressão de Harry mudou. Ela ficou mais sombria, endurecida, e o tom da sua voz acompanhou a mudança. "É claro que não?" Ele repetiu mecanicamente. "Então o que foi que aconteceu? Você simplesmente decidiu que queria-"

"Não!" Gina exclamou querendo que Harry jamais completasse aquele pensamento. "Não foi assim também."

Harry se afastou um pouquinho dela. "Então como foi, Gina? Me explique porque estou tendo bastante dificuldade em imaginar o que, em nome de Merlin, teria te motivado a fazer algo tão..." A voz dele morreu um pouquinho. " _Tão_ errado."

Gina não pôde evitar dar as costas para Harry. Ela conseguia ver tímidos raios de sol pela janela, quase escondidos sob muitas nuvens. Tinha começado a nevar levemente e, de repente, Gina sentiu até seus os ficarem gelados.

"Eu sinto muito," foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. "Por toda essa situação. E sinto também por você, Harry. Porque você não tem o _menor_ direito de me cobrar satisfações sobre minha vida amorosa."

Harry não disse nada por um momento, até que ela o ouviu suspirar resignadamente. "Eu te pedi um tempo para acertar as coisas. Depois que derrotamos Voldemort-"

Eles já tinham tido essa conversa _tantas_ vezes. Mas não mais.

"A vida segue enquanto o tempo passa." Gina o interrompeu abraçando a si mesma.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi horroroso, mas para o alívio de Gina, Harry sussurrou cansado. "Eu sinto muito também. Por não ter conseguido ser alguém capaz de suprir aquilo que você precisava, no momento em que você precisava."

 _Para que você não tivesse que correr atrás de Draco Malfoy._

Harry não havia dito as palavras em voz alta, mas elas estavam lá tão tangíveis como se ele tivesse usado um berrador.

Gina se virou para olhar para ele mais uma vez, meio com esperanças, meio com desespero. Parecia que ela havia arruinado o que eles tinham – seja lá o que fosse – para sempre. O coração dela se apertou no peito, mas ela se recusou a retroceder. Se o preço pela sua libertação daquela indecisão com Harry fosse conviver com o desprezo e ódio dele – alguém que de certa forma, ela sempre amaria – que assim fosse. De certa forma, toda essa situação odiosa com Malfoy pudesse ajudá-la naquele aspecto.

"Eu não odeio você, Gina," Harry disse suavemente como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. "Só pensei que você era mais esperta do que isso. Que pudesse ver quem ele realmente é, mesmo estando do nosso lado agora."

"Eu-"

Ela queria dizer que conseguia ver quem Draco era. Queria dizer que sabia que ele era _errado_ , ainda perturbado pela forma que tinha sido criado, por tudo que tinha feito sob o domínio de Voldemort. Que ela podia ver a escuridão que o cercava como uma neblina espessa e assustadora.

E ela realmente via.

Mas dizer aquilo para Harry só tornaria as coisas piores.

Gina levantou o queixo de forma desafiadora – muito mais por força do hábito do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava difícil controlar as lágrimas. "Não estou orgulhosa do que fiz, Harry."

O olhar dele passou carinhoso pelo rosto dela enquanto ele assentia suavemente. "Eu sei. Eu só vou precisar de um pouco mais de tempo para digerir tudo isso..."

Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse dizer. Só restava a Gina ficar feliz porque Harry ia ao menos tentar manter a amizade entre os dois e fazer as pazes com a ideia de que ela não esperaria por ele para sempre.

Não que Draco tivesse algo a ver com isso.

Porque não tinha.

E Gina repetiu isso para si mesma mais três vezes, só para ter certeza que tinha assentado aquele pensamento.

"Eu sei que não posso exigir nada de você como minha namorada." Harry retomou o assunto. "Mas pelo menos me escute como seu amigo. Apenas me prometa que _isso_ não vai acontecer novamente. Por favor."

Gina encarou Harry por um segundo. "Claro que não vai acontecer."

Harry semicerrou os olhos verdes. Parecia que ele não tinha acreditado completamente nela.

* * *

Depois que Harry partiu, Gina não viu Draco no Largo Grimmauld por uma semana inteira. Ela não estava procurando por ele especificamente, mas notou sua ausência de qualquer forma.

Ela sabia que Malfoy estava indo frequentemente para a sede da Ordem, ele só não estava lá quando _ela_ pudesse ver.

Malfoy não queria encontrá-la, ela supôs. E estava tudo bem porque as pessoas da Ordem não precisavam de mais fofoca para alimentar suas mentes criativas nos intervalos dos embates contra os bruxos das trevas remanescentes.

Gina não queria vê-lo também.

Mas-

Ela sempre olhava ao redor quando adentrava um ambiente, tentando ver se ele estava lá.

Era uma batalha perdida.

* * *

Mesmo de costas, a postura de Draco Malfoy era inconfundível. As passadas largas e seguras, as costas eretas que carregavam o orgulho de quinze gerações de aristocratas, o robe negro esvoaçando enquanto ele caminhava.

Gina descobriu naquele momento que poderia reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar, a qualquer distância, mesmo sem a ajuda do evidente cabelo platinado. Ele estava prestes a virar em um corredor mal iluminado quando ela o avistou e imediatamente Gina se sentiu grudada no chão, sem poder se mover. Algo explodiu no seu peito ainda que ela não tivesse certeza do que era até que sua voz rompeu o silêncio.

"Malfoy _, pare!"_

Não havia ninguém no corredor àquela hora da noite. Mesmo do lado de fora, ela sabia que o mundo estava em silêncio além do vento que soprava. Ela queria intimá-lo, perguntar o que ele estava fazendo no Largo Grimmauld tão tarde assim – ainda que não fosse raro que todos os membros tivessem que ficar até tarde, reportando os resultados de uma missão ou se preparando para outras.

Ela mesma tinha ficado até aquela hora por causa do atraso de uma reunião com o a Professora McGonagall.

Mas Gina não pensou em nada.

Era como se tivessem insetos na base da sua barriga, sombrios e raivosos. Ela não queria pensar no que isso significava.

Malfoy parou. Quase surpreendeu a ela o fato de que ele tinha obedecido sua ordem. Que ele tinha cedido a um apelo dela.

Então Malfoy se virou lentamente e Gina percebeu que ele não tinha cedido absolutamente nada.

A expressão dele estava gelada e cheia de desprezo.

Ele esperou que ela se aproximasse com uma sobrancelha erguida denotando impaciência. Cada passo parecia estranho e indesejado, mas Gina seguiu em frente.

Até que ele disse acidamente. "O que você quer, pobretona?"

Algo praticamente tangível se espalhou entre eles, quase como eletricidade estática.

Ela ainda estava com raiva dele por ter brigado com Harry. Se fosse sincera, ela estava com raiva dele simplesmente porque ele _estava_ lá, forçando sua presença, ainda tão cheio de escuridão, mas, de alguma forma, do lado dos mocinhos. Como se aquilo fizesse _algum_ sentido.

E ela estava furiosa consigo mesma, por ter transado com ele, mesmo que só uma vez.

Por que ela tinha se permitido? –

Gina não disse uma palavra enquanto se aproximava. Não parou de andar até estar bem em frente a ele, tendo que erguer sua cabeça para manter contato visual. Ele a encarava de volta, olhando para baixo.

Como se ele estivesse desafiando-a.

Gina o empurrou no peito com força. Ele cambaleou um passo para trás, mas ainda conseguiu segurar os pulsos dela antes que ela o empurrasse de novo. A expressão dele era ameaçadora, os olhos duas fendas cinzas e raivosas.

Por um momento, eles ficaram naquela posição, congelados.

Ela poderia puxar seus braços, chutá-lo ou se livrar do aperto dele para então socá-lo. Ou ela poderia tentar falar com ele, tentar racionalizar aquilo. Ela podia fazer _qualquer_ coisa.

Poderia se libertar dele de uma vez por todas. Em todos os sentidos.

O aperto dos dedos pálidos nos seus pulsos ficou ainda mais forte. Era quase doloroso e Gina soube naquele instante que iria deixar hematomas.

Marcas de Draco Malfoy.

De novo.

 _Merda._

Ela não se libertou ou se afastou.

Gina Weasley cometeu um segundo erro naquela noite.


End file.
